A Social Network Service (SNS), one of various forms of an Internet Service, forms a social network among users on the Internet, and provides a service for sharing contents among the users. The users share their personal information, photos, interests, and the like through the SNS, and notify related users of shared contents through the SNS, such that a platform for sharing information may be formed. Once information is uploaded, an SNS server notifies users connected to an SNS account of the uploading of the information.
Recently, users have captured numerous images by using their smart phones, and in line with this, an SNS has expanded the SNS's influence as an important means for uploading such captured images.
With the diversification of SNS types, types of contents uploaded to the SNS sites have also increased. Thus, users receive notifications regarding contents uploaded by many users. Moreover, in spite of automatic reception of the notifications, only a few contents may appeal to users. Meanwhile, to receive the notifications, the users need to access an SNS application installed in an electronic device or an SNS site.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.